You belong to me
by iliketoreadbooks
Summary: Tris is a famous actor, is focused on her job but when she goes to divergent high and meets a beautiful blue eyed four, will she allow herself to fall in love or will she try to forget her feelings. Four/tris love, will is still alive. Including party, shopping with Christina, and maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov

I slowly open my eyes one minute before my alarm is due to wake me up. Today is going to be different I will make friends not fake friends who only care about me because I'm an actress. My alarm starts singing away to heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer. I slowly turn the volume up and get out of bed.

I go to the bathroom and get in the shower closing my eyes as the water gently hits my body. I quickly dry my hair and shove it up in a messy bun, sexy but causal. I do grey and black Smokey effect eye shadow and i apply eye liner and mascara. When i go down stairs for breakfast my mum is already waiting for me.

"Good morning sweetie" She says softly.

"Morning" I reply gently.

"Are you ready for today" she asks and I nod, I grab a muffin and make my way to the garage and get in my Bentley.

Just as I leave my garage and make my way out of the titanium gates paparazzi huddle around my car. I can hardly see as the flashes are so bright it feels like it burning my eyes.

"GUYS, guys , please come on I'm always good for you, but I really need to get to school, ill answer one question then Ireally have to go" I shout, they understand and one of them shouts "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND AT THAT HIGH SCHOOL MISS PRIOR?"

"Nope I don't have the time, I'm going to complete my school year then head straight back into what I love doing, entertaining you guys, now I have to go bye" I say and they moved so I can get going. I look in the window mirror and my bodyguards are following. Chuck and Norris, there my bodyguards, I made a pack with my mum, I can go to school only if I have to guards with me at all times, I didn't mind as Chuck and Norris where funny and such a laugh.

When I get to the main reception I walk up to the receptionist who is looking at a computer screen.

"hello I need my timetable, I'm new here" I say softly.

"Name" She asks

"Beatrice 'Tris' Prior" I say proudly. The receptionist looks up and smiles her eyes not leaving my face as she hands me my timetable.

"Thanks but I don't know where all these places are?" I say.

In that moment a muscular boy enters the reception. His blue eyes are just beautiful like the ocean. He is beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pov

I slowly open my eyes one minute before my alarm is due to wake me up. Today is going to be different I will make friends not fake friends who only care about me because I'm an actress. My alarm starts singing away to heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer. I slowly turn the volume up and get out of bed.

I go to the bathroom and get in the shower closing my eyes as the water gently hits my body. I quickly dry my hair and shove it up in a messy bun, sexy but causal. I do grey and black Smokey effect eye shadow and i apply eye liner and mascara. When i go down stairs for breakfast my mum is already waiting for me.

"Good morning sweetie" She says softly.

"Morning" I reply gently.

"Are you ready for today" she asks and I nod, I grab a muffin and make my way to the garage and get in my Bentley.

Just as I leave my garage and make my way out of the titanium gates paparazzi huddle around my car. I can hardly see as the flashes are so bright it feels like it burning my eyes.

"GUYS, guys , please come on I'm always good for you, but I really need to get to school, ill answer one question then Ireally have to go" I shout, they understand and one of them shouts "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND AT THAT HIGH SCHOOL MISS PRIOR?"

"Nope I don't have the time, I'm going to complete my school year then head straight back into what I love doing, entertaining you guys, now I have to go bye" I say and they moved so I can get going. I look in the window mirror and my bodyguards are following. Chuck and Norris, there my bodyguards, I made a pack with my mum, I can go to school only if I have to guards with me at all times, I didn't mind as Chuck and Norris where funny and such a laugh.

When I get to the main reception I walk up to the receptionist who is looking at a computer screen.

"hello I need my timetable, I'm new here" I say softly.

"Name" She asks

"Beatrice 'Tris' Prior" I say proudly. The receptionist looks up and smiles her eyes not leaving my face as she hands me my timetable.

"Thanks but I don't know where all these places are?" I say.

In that moment a muscular boy enters the reception. His blue eyes are just beautiful like the ocean. He is beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Fours pov

I was casually walking to reception to see if my belt has been found and placed in lost property when i saw Tris Prior. The Tris Prior. I was in shock, I was staring in those beautiful blue eyes as she bats her eyelashes at me.

"Four could you take Miss prior to Maths with ." the receptionist asks me.

"yeah i have the same" i smile at Tris and continue "Let's go".

She is so beautiful, you don't get tired of looking at her, and she's like a goddess.

"So why did you decide to come to high school" I ask her.

"Umm... well I guess I've always wanted the high school experience but got into acting early on in life I was 6 so I never got this experience, so I made my mum a deal, I attend school for a yeah and my bodyguards cone along then I can continue with my dreams" she replies and her body guards run up to her.

"Miss Prior, Only one of us can come into maths with you, and one has to wait outside so ill be in maths with you and Norris will be waiting outside is that ok?" He asks her and she nods then says "Chuck, its fine really, id out no one will stab me in a maths class you can have a break really I'm fine" she says. She is beautiful, Intelligent, selfless, honest, and brave and she is incredibly kind, I want to be with her. Shit, did I really just think that? What would she want with someone like me?

We sit down next to each other in maths and I continue to stare at her eventually I block out all of and focus on her.

Before i know it the bell is ringing, luckily I have all the same classes with her, so we walk to science with Mr. Bradley. As were walking down the corridor i see Christina and she runs over to us.

"Four are you going to introduce me to your friend" she says friend and winks at me, am I being that obvious.

"Chrissy this is Tris prior, Tris this is Christina but we call her Chrissy to piss her off." Tris giggles a bit and starts to talk.

"hey Chris" and they hug.

"Ive missed you" They both say at the same time and i look at them with a confused look on my face.

" in the holidays Chris used to help out with my makeup and get me ready for photo shoots and we've kept in contact she knew i was coming here" she clarifies and i nod.

The day went by really slowly but what can you expect for staring at one girl for 7 hours straight. When school finishes i walk her to her car. A Bentley. She has a Bentley i cant believe this.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET A BENTLEY" I shout and she laughs.

"Perks of being loved by the public" she says and continues "do you want to come over tonight we can study watch a film?" she asks, her face blushing.

"I would love to" I say as we get into her Bentley and go to hers.

When we get down the road from her house we see the paparazzi outside her gates.

"Shit" she says as one of the paparazzi spots her and flashes big bright lights almost blinding me. She has this every day, this must be hard.

"Who is your boyfriend" one says.

"Are you pregnant" another says.

How does she cope? She beeps the horn over and over again; I can see tears pouring down her flustered cheek. I want to help her. I open my window and shout.

"WERE STUDING TOGETHER, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE WE JUST WANT TO GET ON WITH OUR WORK SO MOVE OUTOF THE WAY" I shout. They slowly start to move out of the way for us to drive past.

"Thanks and I'm sorry but your life is about to change" she says and I take her hand in mine and mine 'it's ok' and she smiles at me and gently squeezes my hand. Now I think I'm falling


	4. Chapter 4

Tris pov

When we get to my house, fours hand is still in mine but I can't complain. There is a note on my fridge from mum

Dear Bea,

I'm going on holiday with your dad ill be back in 4 months i will send money every week even though you don't need it, call me if you have any problems oh and Caleb has moved in with Susan as the paparazzi where annoying him but he is okay, love you bea see you soon, - mum

I screw the letter up and ask four if he wants anything to eat he nodded and i made him my famous BLT and i made myself a Chicken lettuce and tomato. We sat for ages watching a film. When I get a call from my manager I quickly pick up the phone.

"Hey Tori" I say.

"Hey Tris, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it please don't shout or scream as I have my headphones in" she says with a worried tone.

"Tori just tell me" I say.

"Fine but I warned you, okay so I was casually eating a sandwich okay" Tori started to babble.

"Tori I love you and everything but Spit it out" I shout at her.

"Zac Effron wants to meet you to talk about working with you in his new movie, it's a romance, I'll call you tomorrow with more info bye love you." She says

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" I say and start jumping up and down.

Four just looks at me and I shout "ZAC EFFORN WANTS TO WORK WITH ME IN HIS NEW MOVIE" Four looks at me and smiles.

"That's great Wow" I run up to him and hug him. I couldn't help myself. When I realised what I don't I pull away, Four reaches out for me and places his hand under my chin and kisses me slowly, I can't help but kiss him back, he slowly deepens the kiss and I let him, his tongue invading my mouth. When I finally snap back to reality I push him away and try to kiss me again. I like him but I need to focus on my work.

"That was a mistake, I'm sorry, I think you should leave now" and when I finished, his smile faded away and looked and the floor nodding and left, and with that I'm left in the uncomfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - IM SO SORRY, i know chapter 2 is a repeat of chapter one my computer messed up and i cant change it back it wont let me but anyways please review, so i can improve it means alot. oh and ps, i try to update every day.**

Fours pov

I'm such an idiot, why did i do that? As i leave the paparazzi bombard me with questions like "Are you getting engaged" and "how many weeks pregnant is she" I mean how on earth can she do this? put up with there shit, its stupid. When the paparazzi stop following me i call Zeke.

He answers on the second ring "Hey buddy" He says

"I've done something stupid Zeke" I say

"Whats Up dude?" he reply.

"I've like Tris for ages, and today i was with her like all day and i think I've fallen in love with her. I went over her house and i kissed her and for the moment she kissed me back and then pulled away and told me to leave"

"Dam.. four bro im sorry but come over the gang are having a truth or dare session" he reply.

"Zeke you know i love you but im really not in the mood im just going to go to bed ill see you tomorrow bro." i say just about to hang up then i hear him say " Ill make you and happen bro trust me im the math maker" He never fails to make me smile so i hang up the phone not replying to his cupid ways. When i get home i just sit on the bed thinking then i hear Marcus come home. Great fucking Great.

"Son, Get your fucking arse down here now, NOW!" Great he has been drinking. I slowly emerge from my bedroom to see Marcus whip in hand ready to beat me. I take a deep breath. When he says.

"Where were you tonight son!" he says. I must lie, if not Tris will get hurt.

"Out with Zeke, ran a couple of laps, why?" I ask and he whips me, i can feel the belt slicing through me skin its burning.

"YOU LIAR" He says continuing to hit me over and over and over again.

"you where with a pathetic little slut, Tris prior, a stupid money grabbing little whore" the words left his mouth like venom. I cant take this any more. Marcus slowly turns away and a punch him, i punch him so hard he falls to the ground and i stare and say "She is kind and not a slut she is nothing that you say she is, your the pathetic one" i shout spitting the words at him. He is about to get up so i run. I run and run and run.

I don't know where i'm going, I just keep running, i'm fast but soon become breathless.

I look up and find myself and the one place i didn't want to be at least i thought i didn't. Tris Priors house.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris pov

I sit at the kitchen table with the half empty bottle of whiskey and pour myself another drink. Why on earth did I make him leave, he was the only person who really accepted me for me not the famous actor and singer. I hear a knock on the door, I quickly finish my drink and stumble on my way to the door. When I open it there stands four with tears running from his face.

"Are you okay" I slur.

"Can I stay here" he reply and I nod confusedly. I step aside to let him in and nearly fall but he catches me. I look at him, in the dark blue dreamy eyes, and I'm about to kiss him when he pulls away.

"Stop" he says but continues "I don't want you to be drunk in order to kiss me"

"I really like you but I don't want any distractions I need to focus on my work. Don't for a second Dout that I don't have feelings for you" I say sluring my words. He takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply, I start removing his shirt and he objects.

"I need to keep my shirt on ill explain tomorrow" I nod and continue to kiss him and he carry said my up to my bedroom. When we get to my bedroom he lays me down on the bed and is about to leave when I grab his arm. "Don't leave me alone, stay with me. Please?" He stars taking off his shoes and track suit bottoms and lays next to me. My Back to his chest. He wraps his arms around my torso and I slowly fall asleep in a dreamless dream with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys ill update later on today, hope you like it so far let me know. In the next couple of chapters fourtris will gradually happen much love xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 the morning after last night)

Fours pov

I awaken from a sick dream remembering all the times Marcus hit me and all the pain that follows. I look at tris sleeping and it brings me back to reality. She is so beautiful, so perfect, I need her in my life. I look at the time it's 5.30. Tris slowly stirs in there sleep then remains peaceful. I unwind my hands from her body and go and take a shower. The hot water sings my fresh wounds making them feel like acid has been poured down my back. When I finish I walk into her bedroom and she is still sleeping, I walk over to her a slowly lean in to kiss her face. My lips touch her forehead and her eyes spring open and punches me in the throat.. I fall back on to the floor when she notices who I am.

"Four sorry" he runs up to me on her bra and pants and takes my head on her lap "I thought you were someone from my past" she says and I look at her confused. What did someone do to her.

"I'll explain another day right now I need you to get up so I can go downstairs and get some pain killers" she continues and I get up following her downstairs. She sits at the kitchen island with a glass of water just staring at the painkillers. What happened to her?

"Are you okay tris,do you know what happened last night" I ask and she nods.

"I made a fool out of myself and blabbed a secret" she says and I smile.

"You never made a fool out of yourself" I say and she nods.

"So I did tell you a secret" she asks and I shrug my shoulders and laugh not explaining anymore.

"We have to get to school soon so get ready" I say and she salutes sarcastically. So I don't have to go home I borrow some of her brothers clothes what are so tight so you can see my abs. Tris comes down in black high waisted shorts and a crop top, her hair done in a messy bun, and wearing sunglasses . She looks hot.

My mouth is in the perfect 'o' when she asks "what's the matter" what's the matter? How can she not see how perfect she is?

"You look beautiful" I say and she smiles blushing slightly.

"Let's go we don't want to be late" she says then grabs her bag and we head for school.

**sorry for the short chapter there will be another update later and I'm hoping to do another story as well so when I decide to put that up ill tell you, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as Alot more drama is to come.. Please review..**


	8. C8 awkward questions and music lessons

Tris pov

we head to school in my Bentley, it's an awkward silence, there is paparazzi everywhere, this must look so bad, great just what I need another rumour in the papers or on the news, but the only problem is that it is not a rumour, I guess I like four but I can't let this happen whatever this is.

"Tris how the fuck do you cope" four shouts making my headache worsen.

"Shh I have a massive hangover and you are not helping and I done this out of choice I chose this life and sometimes I like it better than over days, this is just one of the consequences of being famous" I say and he looks at me.

When we get to school a group of people are waiting for four at my parking space.

"Who are they" I ask.

"There my friends, there lovely I promess" he reply.

when I finally park the car two of the boys are staring at my car and I can't help but smile when a girl runs up to me. She has short brown hair and taned skin.

"Tris I'm Christina but my friends call me Chris, this is my boyfriend will and the girls Marlene, shauna ,Lynn and the boys will obviously uriah and zeke" she says and I nod

"Who is dating who" I ask.

"Wel-" Christina stars to say then four cuts her off.

"Uriah and Marlene, zeke and shauna, Chris and will, lyn and lauran" he says quite quickly and I nod.

We all walk to class and me, Chris, four and uriah have music as the teacher comes in.

"Morning class we have a new student I can't wait to hear her perform a song for us you guys might of heard of her give it up for tris prior" he shouts. Well this is fantastic fuck sake I have a banging headache now I have to fucking sing this is ridiculous but I get up anyway. Here goes nothing.** *authors note -I know it is a boy sing but tris is just singing and I love this song si I needed to add it- 5sos amnesia***

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted

I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted

And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though she's right beside you?

When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?

Ifwhat we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down yo face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone

I'll'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone

And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on

It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?

If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever madeI wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me

Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away

And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you** were leaving I remember the **make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget abou**t the s**tupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can **escape**

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I finish singing and everyone is looking me with there mouths in an 'o' shape and I quickly look to the floor and walk to my seat blushing.

**Ok so guys during writing that lyrics my phone started to play up some lyrics I was able to change to put it in tris pov and there are some bold my phone is a piece of crappie so I'm sorry about that xxx**


	9. beautiful faces match beautiful voices

**sorry for not updating yesterday**

Fours pov

Her beautiful face matches her beautiful voice, she sung with such emotion, such beauty . She quietly sits down back in her seat and everyone is silent until the teacher speaks up.

"Wow that was amazing, so who else wants to sing somthing for us" he says and Peter and molly put there hands up and walk to the front of the class I don't listen to them sing there voices start to fade and I am deep in thought.

I lean over and whisper to tris "you where amazing" she smiles back and her cheeks turn rosy red. She's embarrassed, maybe she's nervous? I decide to lean in just enough to smell her perfume and say "do you want to come somewhere with me after school" she looks up nods giving me a sweet smile.

The day passes quite quickly and it's already lunch. We all take a seat at the round tables in the lunch hall when Peter, drew, molly and Eric walks up to tris and straight away i knew that they were here to cause trouble. Peter puts his arm around tris shoulder, a sudden erge of jealousy leaves my heart and I clench my fists until I feel someone squeeze my hand. Tris hand on my hand sends a shock down my spine.

"Tris baby when is our date you know what we where talking about" Peter says slyly and all of the gang gasp at tris including myself.

"Pete don't like you and never will" she shouts shrugging his arm off her shoulder. He grabs her leg until she winces in fear, I'm about to punch Peter to a pulp when her security guards come out from nowhere. One of them Morris I think takes Peter and drew down and chuck takes tris out of the cafeteria. As he takes her away I start to feel empty inside, an ache in my chest, that should be me protecting her.

After lunch the gang talk amongst themselves about how intense that was until I feel a pat in the back, I look up and see zeke.

"It's obvious that you like her and she obviously likes you too and she makes no effort to hide this." I smile at him, zeke has always been the best friend ,always looking out for me. I smile and nod.

"So we need you to invite her to zekes most famous dauntless party's" he continued and I glare at him then slowly realise that it's not a bad idea and I can't help myself nodding.

When school ends I get in my car and drive to tris house with a grin on my face.

When I get there I gently knock at the door, I wait a couple on minutes before knocking again, this time she answers. Her face tear strained, her face red. Why has she been crying, I start to feel broken inside. She let's me in as she is letting me stay here and I take her cold hand in mine.

"What's wrong" I ask and I wipe a tear that was gradually falling down here cheek and I take her into my embrace, she is still sobbing and I stroke her hair calming her. I don't know how long we stand like this for, but I don't want to move just yet.

**Tiny cliffy sorry I might update later, I'll try, review please:)**


	10. ch 10 truth will be told

Tris pov

He holds me for several minutes before asking me why I'm crying so I take his warm hands in mine and walk him to my couch. He sits quietly next to me. Our hands still interwoven. I wipe my eyes.

"I want to be able to do things on my own, it might seem pathetic but I wanted to defend myself. And I can't. And I want to be able to love you and be with you I want that but I don't know, how could someone want me I'm just a famous slut." I start to get teary eyes and four moves closer to me and puts his hands either side of my face. His lips are 2 cm away from mine, I want to move forward but then he starts talking.

"Tris you are nothing like that, you are beautiful and the kindest person I've ever met and I love you no matter what. It is my instinct to protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you." I smile at him and move my lips to his. We kiss deeply for several minutes before we need to breath.

"Tris I need to tell you something about myself but you have to promess me that it will always be in between me and you. Our secret." He says with a sense of worry. I nod.

"My father,he is high up in the government, my mother died when I was younger. He used to beat her and occasionally beat me but when she died his beating would occur more often till it was everyday" I look at him, not with sorrow but with worry then he continues.

" until last night, he called you a name and I finally stood up for myself and hit him back and came here, where you said I can stay. Is that still alright" I pull him closer and kiss him, giving him the answer within a kiss.

" I want this to work I really do ill do what ever I can to make this work." He says and I smile and I'm about to reply when he continues. " and tris call me tobias on when it's me and you" he says and I smile.

"Ok tobias," I say and he reply said " there's a party at zeke wanna go?"

"Sure ill just get ready" I say smiling and head upstairs.

**sorry for a short chapter ill try post another later, review review review please much love chelsie jay xo**


	11. moments before the party at zeke

**hey guys thanks for following and adding this to your favourites I'm greatful anyways on with the story**

tobias pov

I sit on tris couch watching teen wolf, waiting for her to get ready, after the episode finishes I hear the creaking of floor boards and see tris making her way downstairs is black shorts and a black crop top with a skull on it, her hair in a messy Bun and her making done with not one Imperfection. She looks beautiful. I realise my mouth has been open wide for several minutes so I decide to speech and the only words I can manage to get out is "wow" and even then she giggle. I slowly walk up to her and kiss her deeply, causing electricity to cause through our touch. She stars to deepen the kiss and I gently begin to push her against the wall. She starts undoing the buttons of my shirt as I slowly start pulling away and taking her hand in mine we talk to the car.

**I know it's short but I wanted to have the party chapter iin tris pov and that chapter will be up later today **


	12. truth or dare and closets

Tris pov

We get to zeke see in a comfortable silence, hand in hand we walk up to zeke door, ignoring the paparazzi. Zeke ons the door and wriggles his eyebrows at us.

"Come in truth or dare us about to start" he says with a huge grin. We enter the house and I'm met with Christina giving me a huge hug and continue to smile when she sees tobias hand in mine. We all gather round this coffee table with 8 bottle of vodka.

"I wanna start. Me . Me. Me" uriah squeals and zeke nods.

"Tris truth or dare if you fail to do or say you have to take off an item of clothing that you are wearing" I smile and nodded.

"Truth" I say quietly.

"Pansy cake" he squeals and continues " tell us about you and your love life like who was your first kiss ect"

"Well my first kiss was a boy called Peter he was so nice to me, but when we got together he changed, he took my phone off me and wouldn't let me see anyone I was always locked in you know then I left and then" I look down to my lap ashamed of who I was" I slept around Alot when you have a lot of money there is some greed to follow" I day in a low and quiet voice then make my way to my next victim. Zeke.

"Zeke truth or dare" I say with a smirk.

"Dare I ain't no Pansy cake" he says and I raise my eye brows smirking.

" I dare you to drink the whole bottle of hot sauce" I say smirking. He slowly takes off his shirt.

"Four truth or dare" zeke asks tobias.

"Dare" he says

"Seven minutes in heaven " zeke says winking at tobias. I slowly walk to the cubord telling tobias that I want this. As we enter I push him up against the door and kiss him hungrily. He slowly turns is around so I'm up against the wall he slowly kisses down my neck ducking and nipping leaving marks down my neck. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist kissing him deeply in till we heard 10 thumps on the door and everyone shouting "times up" .tobias slowly puts me down and tells everyone that we are leaving and they all wolf wistle

When we leave zeke house, the team is a couple of paparazzi but it don't take long to get away from then. Tobias is rubbing up and down my leg trying to cart me but it's just turning me on.

When we get home he carries me to my room and puts me down on the bed we remove all our clothes and start kissing me me and we get lost in each other.


	13. morning after last night's shenanigans

Tobias pov

I wake up and smile to someone laying naked on my chest. Last night wasn't like any people I've had sex with before I felt a spark, fireworks I've never had that before and I don't want it to end. I start to draw patterns on her back tracing her spine. She starts laughing silently and I know she is awake. I start tickling her until she bursts out laughing trying to get out of my arms. I look at her and kiss her deeply, she deepens the kiss and I pull away kissing down her neck, sucking and nipping leaving marks on her neck. I look up at her waiting for her to accept and she nods. I slowly enter myself inside her and I feel my heart ignite with fireworks I kiss her while thrusting myself in her more deeply. I hear her moan louder and I'm In heaven. When we finally let go I lay next to her and she gets on top on me placing her knees either side of my body she kisses me and gets up and places one of my shirts on. Just as she leaves the room she blows me a kiss.

As I make my way down stairs I smell egg and bacon and pancakes. When I reach the kitchen I see tris, still in my shirt. I wrap her torso and kiss her cheek.

" I just got off the phone to tori and she said Ellen wanted us to attend an interview to talk about the new Hollywood most loved couples, would you be ok with that you know never any privacy" she asks and I don't reply just smile and kiss her deeply, she gets the idea and places our breakfast in the slightly warm oven. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs. I guess it's round 3.

**hey guys please review and give me ideas xx**


	14. Ellen

**sorry I didn't update this weekend it was my birthday and I celebrated all weekend sorry ill make it up to you guess by at least two new chapters today. Don't forget to review. Xxx**

Tris pov

The last few days have been perfect, I'm so happy. Today is the day we go to the studio to film on Ellen, I'm excited because she is so lovely. I can tell tobias is nervous. Tobias has been living at mine which has been great. I hear the car pull up in the drive way so I shout up to tobias "cars here babe" and he comes down in a black suit and tie. He looks so handsome, I'm so lucky.

The drive is 2 hours long **(au I don't actually know how long from Chicago to Ellen studio sorry) **tobias hand didn't leave mmine, he stared out of the windows. Every now and then I rub circles in his hand as I know he is nervous and he smiles gently at me.

"It's going to be okay you know" I say and he smiles again.

"I know but what happens if they don't like me" he says and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Babe, they will love you, what's not to love" I say while placing my hand on his leg. Tobias smirks at me and kisses me deeply. I don't mind as we have blacked out windows in the back and a thick glass slab separating us from my driver. I begin to lay down and pull him with me.

When we arrive at Ellen I am swarmed with paparazzi and fans, it's madness. Me and tobias made it through and was greeted by Ellen.

"Hey guys ready for the show" she asks.

"Yeah " we both say.

"Hair and makeup need you in that room ASAP" she says and points at the door and leaves as I shout thankyou. Me and tobias go into the room hand in hand only to be dragged apart by stylists and makeup artists. He sits down at the back of the room watching me. I stare back at him through the mirror and he smiles at me. After hair and makeup are done with me. We make our way to studio 6 the Ellen show.

"Let's give it up for tris prior and four eaton" we hear her shout. I take his hand in mine and walk round to the front of the studio when she greets us and hugs us both. We then take a seat on the couch.

"Wow tris, last time you were here you said no boyfriend, you said you didn't want a boyfriend, and now look at you, I'm so happy for you, tell us a bit about your relationship." She says, tobias rubs circles in my hands.

"Well me and four got along instantly when I first got to school, he loved my car so I took him for a spin and it escalated from there" I say looking at tobias and he smiled.

"Four what do you think of tris" she asks tobias and tobias don't hesitate.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she is so caring, she knows everything about me and don't care, she makes me feel like the only boy in the world and I sure as he'll think she is the most beautiful girl in the world. And all of me loves all of her. I don't know what I'd do without her. She is my life now." Tobias says and I am stund and I start getting emotional and a tear falls from my eyes. I kiss him on the lips. The rest of the interview goes by in a flash then we're leaving. Everyone loves tobias, I mean who couldn't. As we leave we are greeted by the fans. I see this young girl with a picture of me she wants to sign so I pick her up and her mother takes a photo of us and I sign the photo has wrote a message to her. After a lot of signing and pictures we drive home hand in hand with my head resting on his shoulder as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. author note

**hey guys ** **sorry this is not a chapter, ** **I was wondering if I should continue this story let me know ** **if you want me to ill post a chapter tomorrow xx**


	16. photographs and jealousy and love yous

**so I decided to upload a chapter today as I'm so nice, please review much love**

**tobias pov **

these past few days with tris have been amazing I'm so lucky to have her. Right now she is sleeping, her head on my chest. I love her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful. Her phone vibrates so I decide to look at it and when I see it I'm in complete shock.

unknown - you better end it with four or I will kill you and your friends.

Holy shit, she slowly stirs in her sleep so I delete the message. Why? Who was this monster? That's when her beautiful eyes look into mine and she smiles.

"Good morning" she says rubbing her eyes and she looks at the clock. 9 am she starts to scramble out of bed quickly.

" In a rush " I ask and she nods adding " I have a meeting with my agent then a photo shoot. Do you want to come" and I nod. She shows me a signal indicating to get ready. I get out of bed and put on a pair of black shorts and a black top. She gets changed in front of me in a beautiful teal dress that ends above the knee. And we grab a cereal bar and leave and head out to the Bentley.

I place my hand on her thigh and she places her hand on mine, I gently start rubbing up and down her thigh and she moans.

"Tobias stop were in a car" and I can't help but laugh and playfully squeeze. She starts rubbing her hand up and up my thigh. And I smile at her. Then we reach her agency. When we get there we are greeted by tori and she smiles at us.

"Hey guys" she says and we go into the meeting. We talk about all the upcoming auditions and concerts she needs to attend. The meeting was faster than I expected. We soon leave and go to chanel headquarters and we are greeted with stylists and makeup artists. She sits down and I sit next to her she has her make up and hair done and I watch. I watch her she looks so down. Normally every girl would be smiling if this happened to them but not tris she looks so down. I place my hand on her leg and gently rub it, she must know that I know she is down so she looks up and smiles.

" prior we have a problem, tour boyfriend is here and you are doing another shoot with another boy I wanted to warn you so it wasn't uncomfortable" a lady with short blonde hair says.

Tris looks at me and I nod feeling a rage of jealousy come over me, this is her work I can't intrude. This is her work I can't intrude. She gets up and we go and meet the boy she is going to be getting cosy with. His name is Alex and he seems nice.

I watch them pose for the camera, dam she is good, I see his hand on her hip and I feel ready to punch him. Why am I so jealous I have nothing to worry about. I have nothing to worry about.

"It's a wrapp" the photographer shouts and I go over to her and kiss her.

" you did great baby" I say and she nods.

We go back in the Bentley and she takes us to a new sushi restraunt and we order.

" I'm sorry about today" she says sweetly. And I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

" this is your work , it's okay baby I love you" I say. I can't believe I just said I love you.. She looks at me and smiles.

" I love you too" she says as a little girl about 3 years old comes up to our table and asks for a picture. Tris asks if I could take it so I do. Tris picks up the child and kiss her cheek I snap one of that then just one of then smiling. She would be an amazing mother . I want her to be the mother of my children I can see it happening. I've fallen completely in love with her.

well guys please review as I love hearing feedback it means a lot, like I said your reviews are what keep me going with this story and I would really appreciate it xxx


	17. ignoring and shopping

**hey guys sorry for the wait been a tad busy please look at my other story I'm thankful,means a lot. . Here it is,**

tris pov.

Wow. Me and tobias have been inseparable there past few days. Today I woke early as I have school, I normally wake up at 5 am so I let Tobias sleep a little bit longer. I walk into my bathroom and start doing my make up. I apply foundation black eyeshadow and some black eye liner and masscara. When I finally finish my make up I decide to get dressed, I am wearing black shorts and a tight black top and place a cardigan over the top. When I hear my phone vibrate.

_unknown- if you don't leave Four I will kill him and all his friends, trust me I will I've killed before._

Holy shit. What the fuck. What am I supposed to do. I decide to go and grab breakfast and I see that Tobias is in the kitchen making pancakes. I walk over to the counter and grab myself a coffee. He comes up to kiss me but I turn my head. Shit tris now he is going to suspect something.

"Is everything okay babe" he says softly. I casually look at my phone and ignore his question. Should I go to the police with this? What should I do?

" Did anyone say something to you" he continues and I look at him. Does he know? Has he seen the messages.

" and what do you mean by that" I say and he shrugs.

" We better get going" I continue and grab my bag and head for the door.

There is a really Alkward silence in the car but it isn't long before we get to school. I am first to get our as I don't want to answer any of Tobias questions. I run over to Christina and hug her.

"Chris I need your help, take me shopping and ill explain it all" I wisper. She releases me and screams.

"Where going shopping" she shouts dancing about.

The rest of the day went slowly. I was trying to avoid Tobias at all costs but I know I had to face him sooner or later. At lunch we decided to come over mine at 8 tonight to have a truth or dare party. So that would give me and Christina time for shopping. I quickly hand Tobias the keys for my Bentley and rush off avoiding him shouting my name over and over again.

I'm sat in Christina car with her asking questions about me and Tobias.

"Christina ill explain all when we go shopping and have a meal okay" and she nods.

After we finish shopping we sit at a cafe. I'm surprised at the amount we bought.

"Cut the Shit prior" she says and another fan walks up to us and asks for my autograph. The girl walks away and I continue.

" Chris look at this." I say and I hand her my phone. She gasps.

"What are you going to do" she asks and I shrug.

" Let's talk about somthing else this is killing my mood" I say and she smiles.

"I am so getting You ready for tonight let's go" she says and we get up completely smothered by paparazzi.

Finally when we get out of the mall. It's 6 and Chris house isn't far away. When we get there Christina shoves me upstairs and does my makeup. I've got to hand it to her I look at beautiful. Before I can say anything she hands me some sexy lace lingerie and I gasp and I'm about to oblige but she puts her hand over my mouth silencing me. I decide it's not worth fighting for so I get dressed and place my party clothes on. I'm wearing a black shirt and shirt it only shows a tiny bit of my stomach but I love it. I curl my hair when Chris is getting ready. I look good, really good. When I finish I start watching pretty little liars and Chris emerges from the bathroom wearing a beautiful black playsuit with white anchors on the. She looks beautiful.

"Let's go sista" she says as we make our way to my house.


	18. closet and nervous wrecks

Omg so sorry guys I have been so busy I will so make it up to you ill post to chapters tonight and early tomorrow -cj Tobias

Tris has been off with me today. I wonder if she has got another text. I don't know if I should ask her. She went with Christina shopping or something but I will see her at the truth or dare party tonight. I'm seriously getting a strange feeling about this person. I have to protect her, she is the only thing I have left.  
The party starts at 7 and right now it's 6.45 and me, zeke , Uriah are sitting on the couch.  
"Dude what's up with Tris, she has benefited acting all weird and she is starting to creep me out today?" Uriah says and I shrug. I don't want to talk about her without her here. I hear a knock at the door and Christina comes in all glamed up looking a bit like a plastic doll. And then I see Tris and holy shit she looks hot. I have never seen anyone so beautiful. She is wearing a beautiful tight gold strapless dress and 5 inch gold heels. Wow. I can't help myself but stare and she smiles at me and leans against the door frame.  
"Seeing something you like?" She asks winking at me and I can't reply I'm too focused on her beauty. I walk over to her and kiss her on the kiss and slowly deepen it. She starts to get into the kiss by running her fingers through my hair and gripping my shirt with her other hand. And I pull away and lightly slap her ass. "Dude hurry up its truth or dare time bitches" Uriah squeals. And we all take a seat.  
"Trissy poo truth or dare" Uriah asks.  
"Dare" She replied and Uriah slowly strokes his chin deep in thought.  
"I dare you to.. umm 30 minuites in heaven with..Mhmm..four" Uriah says and I'm secretly hoping she don't take her only item of clothing off. She jumps up and grans my hand. I don't oblige and speed walks with her hand wrapped tightly in mine. As we get into the cupboard she forces me onto the wall kissing me and taking off my clothes. I quickly turn us around so her back is against the cupboard door and peel her out of the second skin what she calls a dress. I pick her up and wrap her legs around my hips still kissing her and I insert myself into her. She moans and I enter her deeper and faster. Then we hear banging on the door.  
"Guys times up" Zeke shouts and we hear giggling.  
"Give us a minute" Tris shouts. When we finish we quickly pit our clothes on. I watch tris carefully as she places her dress on and indicates that she needs help with the zip, I walk over to her and do her zip up and slowly kissing and sucking at her neck.  
" we shout go to the others" She says and I sigh.  
When we get out of the cupboard Uriah is covered in make-up and Christina is in her panties and top.  
As we walk up everyone is trying so hard not to laugh. I look at them confused and then tris comes over and links her finger and wipes my lips of bright red lipstick. Great.  
The game continues until about 10 then everyone played never have I ever. It's now 2 am and tris is so drunk she can barely stand. I carry her to the car and take her home. When we get home I place her in bed slowly taking off her shoes and dress and placing her in one of my shirts. I climb In bed beside her and fall into a deep sleep. 


	19. goodbyes and attitudes

**hey beautiful people please review it means alot xx**

Tris pov

I awaken. I'm to hot wrapped up in Tobias arms like a present. I slide out of his arms and go downstairs to get some coffee. I need some advice I need someone to talk to. I dial Tori and she picks up just as it's about to go to voice mail.

"Tris you better have a amazing explanation for calling me up this early" she says groggy and I look at the time 4 am.

"Tori I need your help, I want to quit school and leave, I've been getting disgusting text messages can I come see you" I say half in tears and she takes like one minute to process what I've just told her.

"Alright come see me now see you in a few." I hang up and write Tobias a note.

_gone out for some space, I've got to my manager after that I'll text you and the gang to meet me somewhere, see you there - Tris._

_I quietly get in my mustang and head for Tori condo._

_The drive went relatively quickly and when I get there Tori looks so tired and is making coffee._

_"Girl tell me everything" she says and I sit down at the island on her kitchen and get my phone out of my bag and show her the texts. She looks at me shocked._

_"What are you going to do " she asks._

_"I have a plan" I say wiping a tear from My eyes._

**_TIME_**_ SKIP_

I go to cafe and watch the children feed the ducks near the lake. Until I hear the gang arrive.

"Hey Trissy" Uriah says.

"What are we going here" Christina asks and I turn to face them and they all can see how much I've been crying.

"Tris what is the matter" Tobias says.

"Please all of you take a seat" I say and they do so so I continue " I've have decided to leave high school, it wasn't working for me and I'm leaving town. Four I love you so much but this is what I need right now, you can still live at my place it's just I won't be there, I'll come visit everyone soon I promess, you guys have been the best friends I could never ask for, you liked me for me and Four you loved me for me" I say in tears, I can't stop my tears from falling. Four looks angry.

"Well it seems like your giving up on all of us so you may as well go and never come back I know I'm over it already" Four shouts at me and runs off. Now the tears just drop and drop. He wants me to go. He wants me to leave and never come back. I knew this relationship was too good to be true.

I start saying my goodbyes to my friends and go home to pack my important stuff. I hope Tobias isn't there, he can stay but man I wish he was out. Luckily he was out so I quickly grab my things and grab my ticket. I write another note for Tobias.

**Thankyou for all the good times**

**you taught me how to love**

**I'm sorry for the way things ended **

**ill be back soon stay here as long as you like.**

**You mean the world to me **

**I won't forget the memories**

**I love you.- tris.**

I leave the note on the table and lleave. I get in my mustang and leave the garage. When I get out of the garage I am surrounded by paparazzi.

"Are you pregnant" one says

"Are you and four over" another says

"Where is four right now" one says and I honk my horn over and over again until they move and I speed to the airport. I need to leave my life behind me start a new life. I'm going to have new opportunities. New boys. I need to forget about the blur eyed mysterious four. If only it was that easy.


	20. too late

Tobias pov

I am heart broken. I can't face her. If I see her ill forget all this anger I have towards her and I will kiss her. I need to be strong. I am running, running so fast my lungs are staring to burn. I end up at zekes cabin, the gang usually spends all summer down there camping and swimming in the lake. I sit on the couch thinking to myself. I am in love with a girl who don't feel the same. I need to go get my stuff. Maybe we can talk, she wouldn't of left straight away, maybe she is staying with tori. I can't even think about that, I need to go and get my things.

On the walk back I can't help but wonder if she was using me. Why would she leave? Am I not lovable? Am I like him the devil I call dad? I need answers. I start to run, I have to see her before she goes. I have to.

I get to her house. Our house. And I don't want to go in. Tobias chill out just go in and grab your things and talk. I go in and the place looks the same except a few things that have gone. I run upstairs.

"Tris" I shout but no reply. I go downstairs. That is wear I see it. The note that rips my heart out of my chest. She is leaving. I need to stop her. I can't lose her. Whatever she is hiding from we can deal with it together. I live her, she has to love me, she must. I get in her Bentley and drive to Tori apartment.

When I get to Tori penthouse suite I bang on the door.

" can I help you sir" someone asks and I turn to see who it is and I see a old maid I smile at her softly.

"Do you know where Miss Tori Wu has gone?" I ask sweetly. The maze looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Sir, Miss Wu has left for new York but a Miss Prior told me to give a man who asks for Tori another letter are you Mr Eaton?" She says.

"I am" I reply and she hands me the letter.

" I'm sorry," she says apologetic and I nod. I open the letter and it's another letter from Tris she must of got Tori before she left.

**Tobias**

**I love you, I'm in love with you but right now I need to be in New York. I will come back, but I want time on my own. I need to figure out some things. I need you to understand. Please by all means stay at my house, but please look after it, if you want to move on that's ok, I'll be fine with your decision. Try to have fun while I'm gone. I have some projects to take care of then I am coming back to Chicago. Back to my friends. You have my assistants number call her if you need anything. I love you. I love you. I love you. Love from Tris.**

I run to my Bentley and hit the throttle I need to get to that airport. I need to make it.

Within 30 minutes I am outside and parked. I run. Sprint as fast as I can to get to the boarding area. When I see Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene,Shauna, Lynn and Christina. Christina is sobbing.

"Where is she" I shout.

"You are too late" Christina sobs. I feel water build up in my eyes. I'm crying. I never cry. I'm too late. I am too late.

**Aww guys please review it means alot, and I'm sorry but I had to do tthis, will they or will hey not get back together?Mhmm I'm so evil haha xx**


	21. life changes

Tris pov

I sit on the plane, next to tori, deep in thought. I just left the only true friends I've ever had. I just left the only boy I've ever loved.

"You have an audition for a scene with zac effron as soon as we touch down in New York." Tori says as she is reading the message on her phone. I decide to watch e!news. As I'm watching it's all about me and me leaving Chicago. The paparazzi took a photo of Tobias at the airport. He was there? He must of came after I took off. I see them all hugging and comforting him. I start to feel sick. I get up and run to the toilet. I deposit my breakfast and lunch.

"Are you ok? Do we need to call a doctor?" Tori shouts.

"No I'm okay" I reply

"Hope your not pregnant" I hear her mumble. I try to calculate my period and my cycle. Shit! I could be? I think I am.

I leave the bathroom and get some sleep.

when the plane lands I text Christina.

**hey Chris I've landed but I need to speak with you its an emergency please come to New York just for a few days I'll pay for your flight live tris**

Me pregnant? What sort of mother would i be? What would Tobias think.

**Yeah I will, shall I tell the others?- Christina**

**nope this is just between me and you - tris**

I'm so nervous. I don't even realising what I'm doing then I notice I'm munching on cheese and onion crisps. God they taste good.

After I finished my audition with zac I left and he followed.

"Tris wait up." I hear Zac shout. I turn and face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a coffee with me." He continues.

"What now" I say and he nods "okay it has to be quick my bestfriend lands in an hour" I continue and he smiles.

We go in Starbucks and I order a frapachino and he orders he same. We walk down the park talking about random stuff like best Co star and worst Co star. It felt normal. He got a phone call telling him he had to go and do a 15 minuites interview. He kissed my cheek and left.

I need to get a pregnancy test like now. I pop into the nearest pharmacy and by a pregnancy test pretending to be on he phone to my friend making it out like it's hers. I walk out and get in my car and start to drive to the airport I go to the toilet in the airport and take he test. 2 minutes that could determine my life. The 2 minuites are the slowest 2 minutes of my life. When time is finally up I hesitate . Do I want this? I look at the test and there is 2 lines. Pregnant.


End file.
